Aquellos que nuncα se hαn ido
by Teniente Jaz Mignonette
Summary: Primer puesto en el reto 'Frases épicas', del foro La Aldea oculta entre las Hojas. • Esa noche, rodeado de aquellos a los que amaba, olvidó por un instante las culpas, sus errores y aciertos, sus sueños rotos, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido, solo para recordar cuan humano era. Porque durante mucho tiempo, desde aquella noche en la que no tuvo elección, lo había olvidado.


Masashi Kishimoto, te odio. ¿Por qué tuviste que cargarte a Itachi dos veces? Ah, claro, el manga es tuyo.

* * *

Pαrticipαnte del reto: Frases épicas del foro «La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.»

Personαje: Itachi Uchiha.

Cαntidαd de pαlαbrαs: 1725, según word.

* * *

Isabel Allende. Lima, Perú. Escritora de origen chileno nacida el 02 de agosto de 1942. Hija de un diplomático, quien le inculcó desde temprana edad su afición por las letras. Mientras estudiaba periodismo, se inició en la escritura de obras de teatro y cuentos infantiles. Trabajó como columnista en medios escritos y como periodista en medios televisivos.

Su obra magna, _La Casa de los Espíritus_ (1982), próxima al realismo mágico de Gabriel García Márquez, fue considerada un _boom_ de la literatura latinoamericana iniciada por el propio Márquez en los años sesenta del siglo XX.

Residente actualmente en los Estados Unidos, es miembro de la Academia Estadounidense de Artes y Letras desde el 2004.

* * *

«La muerte no existe, la gente muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo»

—Isabel Allende, _Eva Luna_ (1987).

* * *

Aquellos que nuncα se hαn ido

Incluso años después, enclaustrado en la guarida de los Akatsuki, Itachi nunca dejaba de pensar en todo aquello que había dejado atrás: a su familia, a su novia, a su clan, a su hermano pequeño y su honor shinobi. Todo para convertirse en un monstruo.

Solo, en medio de una noche sin luna ni estrellas, encerrado en la soledad de su cuarto, Itachi recordaba los pedacitos de felicidad que había tenido en otro tiempo, como la vez que descubrió que tenía pavor a los fantasmas:

_Tenía cuatro años y su madre le había confiado el secreto que dentro de ella crecía un hermanito; desde entonces asumió, con una seriedad poco inusitada en un niño de su edad, el papel de custodio. Seguía a su madre a todos lados, pegado a sus faldas o, a veces, escondido discretamente detrás de algún árbol más o menos frondoso. Mikoto reía y lo dejaba hacer. Estaba segura de que el pequeño sería un hermano mayor estupendo._

_Un día, saltando de árbol en árbol en busca de su madre __«Kami-sama, ¿cómo pude ser tan distraído?», chocó de bruces contra la figura del tío Obito Uchiha y ambos cayeron de bruces a la dureza del suelo._

—_¡Ay, duele! —Se quejó Obito, pasándose una mano por el hombro derecho—. Itachi-chan, ¿fuiste tú?_

—_Sí —asintió Itachi, intentado ponerse de pie—. Lo siento mucho, Obito-san._

_Obito hizo un gesto despreocupado con la mano, se incorporó y terminó por ayudar a su sobrino a ponerse de pie._

—_¿A dónde ibas con tanta prisa, Itachi?_

—_A buscar a mi madre. Debe estar con Kushina-sama en el Ichiraku Ramen —respondió Itachi, hizo un ademán de despedida y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Obito se lo impidió agarrándole de la muñeca._

—_¡Por ahí no! —Obito le señaló el gran árbol que indicaba la entrada al bosque Uchiha—. Ahí hay fantasmas._

—_¿Fantasmas? —Itachi parpadeó un par de veces sin entender a lo que su tío se refería._

—_Sí. —Obito bajó la voz hasta convertirla en susurro—. Dicen que durante los tiempos del Primer Hokage, muchos ninjas murieron ahí, por culpa de la guerra y que todavía buscan la forma de volver a sus casas._

Un rayo sonó afuera de la guarida. Itachi oteó el horizonte y observó a los nubarrones de tormenta que se movían con pereza por el cielo. Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Obito, quien poco después habría de morir en una misión. Nadie, excepto Mikoto, su madre, o Kakashi llorarían por él o le llevarían sus respetos a la lápida que llevaba su nombre. Pero él siempre lo recordaría. Y también le daría la razón con el tiempo, porque no solo aquellos fantasmas buscaban regresar a su hogar. También él lo añoraba dolorosamente, aunque era casi una sombra, y ya no tenía hogar al cual regresar.

Porque lo había destruido todo y manchado sus manos con la sangre de los suyos.

_Su madre le había dado permiso para llevar a Sasuke a tomar el sol en el parque de la aldea. Itachi caminaba lentamente por las calles destrozadas durante el ataque del Zorro de Nueve Colas. Konoha intentaba levantarse de las cenizas, a pesar de todo. Recordó que aquella noche su padre había llegado con el rostro más serio que Itachi jamás había visto y anunció con voz grave que el Cuarto Hokage había muerto, y Mikoto, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, los había abrazado con fuerza a él y a Sasuke susurrando: «Kushina, Kushina, Minato». Él no había entendido demasiado, pero supo que corresponder el abrazo le sentaría bien a su madre._

_No quedaban bancas vacías en el parque, de modo que Itachi se dispuso a volver a la quietud de su barrio cuando una voz amable lo llamó:_

—_Itachi._

_Él chico reconoció aquella voz de inmediato. _

—_Hokage-sama —saludó respetuosamente._

—_Ven aquí, Itachi-kun. —El Tercero se retiró el sombrero, palmeó suavemente la banca de piedra donde estaba sentado y le sonrió al niño quien, con timidez, ocupó el lugar al lado del anciano y afianzó el agarre a su hermano pequeño._

—_Él debe ser Sasuke, ¿puedo verlo, Itachi-kun? —pidió Hiruzen—. Aún no lo conozco._

_Itachi accedió y el Hokage cargó cuidadosamente al pequeño, quien le mostraba una sonrisa sin dientes y agitaba los bracitos. _

—_Es un gran gesto de parte de tus padres ponerle el nombre de mi padre, Itachi. _

—_Va a ser un gran ninja, Hokage-sama —afirmó Itachi—. Y no temerá a los fantas… —se sonrojó de golpe, sin terminar la frase. Nunca le había confiado sus temores a nadie, ni que también a veces creía ver figuras grotescas moverse entre los árboles del bosque de su clan. ¡Por qué tenía que habérselo dicho al Hokage en persona!_

—_¿Fantasmas, dices? —El niño, aún avergonzado, asintió—. Itachi, a veces es mejor temerles a los vivos. Los muertos ya no tienen capacidad de dañarnos._

—_Lo sé, Hokage-sama…_

—_Pero los muertos a veces vuelven —lo interrumpió el Tercero—. O nunca se han ido. ¿Puedo confiarte un secreto, Itachi?_

_El pequeño Uchiha se sorprendió. Hokage-sama era un hombre viejo y sumamente sabio. ¿Por qué habría de confiarle algo a un chiquillo como él?_

—_Biwako acostumbraba decir que un par de viejos como nosotros no duraría mucho. —El anciano rió—. Y fue justamente ella quien me dijo una vez, en medio de dangos y tazas de té: «_la muerte no existe, _Sarutobi_, la gente muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo»_. Biwako murió durante el ataque del Zorro, pero yo la puedo ver todavía. Así como aún puedo ver a Minato, el Cuarto, sonriendo con franqueza, o a su esposa, Kushina, con su cabello rojo bailoteando tras de ella, alborotando la torre hokage y exigiéndome ser la siguiente. ¿Entiendes eso, Itachi-kun?_

Claro que lo entendía. Los fantasmas lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera. Él habría deseado que todo hubiera sido diferente, haber encontrado una salida. Pero su clan había tomado el camino errado y no tuvo opción.

Y los recuerdos de aquella noche lo seguirían hasta que la vida abandone su cuerpo.

Su novia, dormida, no sintió la mano asesina del hombre que despertaba a su lado algunas mañanas. Ella no le sonrió porque él se la llevó antes de que en su rostro se dibujase el dolor de la traición.

Sus tíos, los que perfumaban con pan recién horneado al barrio todas las mañanas, solo sintieron el peso de una _katana_ hundirse sin piedad en sus espaldas y se desplomaron en el suelo sin soltar ningún quejido.

Sus padres… ellos lo esperaban dispuestos a despedirse de él. La espada temblaba en sus manos al oír sus palabras de aliento, sin rastro de decepción en sus voces. Itachi no los vio a los ojos por última vez, pero sabía que habían asumido con calma sus destinos en las manos de su hijo mayor. Y dolía, dolía demasiado.

Su hermano pequeño lo odiaba. Y con justa razón. Itachi era monstruo que le había arrebatado a zarpazos hasta la última gota de esperanza y arrancado para siempre la inocencia de su corazón.

Itachi ya no podía llorar; el tiempo le había secado las lágrimas y puesto en su lugar una fría máscara de fierro que lo ocultaba de todos, incluso de sí mismo.

Se sentía solo, a pesar de encontrarse en aquel lugar lleno de gente. Él sabía que todos ellos tenían una historia qué contar, alguien a quién llorar y una misión qué cumplir. No había tiempo de hablar del pasado más que con su propia y atormentada alma. También él, como los fantasmas de los que el tío Obito le había hablado, estaba atrapado en el bosque, deseando volver a un hogar que ya no existía.

De repente, sintió el peso ligero de unos brazos rodeándole el cuello desde atrás.

—Itachi.

«Imposible», pensó. ¿Era acaso un _genjutsu_?

—Itachi. —Un olor a pan recién horneado inundó su habitación.

«Es un _genjutsu._» El rojo del _sharingan_ coloreó sus pupilas, amenazante.

Pero ellos no se fueron.

—Itachi.

—¡Hey, Itachi! ¿Acaso se te ha zafado un tornillo? —No, era imposible. ¿Aquella voz desenfadada era la de Shisui?

—Ustedes están… —Aún con el _sharingan_ activado, Itachi se apartó con cautela de la pequeña ventana; su mano tanteaba en medio de la oscuridad en busca de un arma—. Ustedes…

—No, Itachi. Nosotros no estamos muertos —lo interrumpió Yui, su antigua novia, sin dejar de abrazarlo por detrás como antaño, cuando él se deslizaba por la ventana de su cuarto por las noches y ella lo esperaba con impaciencia.

—Déjalo, Yui. Si antes no tenía todos los tornillos en su lugar, menos los va a tener ahora. ¡Ay!

—Cierra el hocico, Shisui —lo cortó su tía, tironeando suavemente de la oreja del que fuera alguna vez el mejor amigo de Itachi.

—Nunca nos fuimos, hijo mío. —La sonrisa de Mikoto era cándida, justo como él lo recordaba.

—Madre, padre, tíos… —Itachi los observaba uno por uno, incrédulo. No eran seres de carne y hueso. Ligeramente transparentes, se asemejaban a los fantasmas que poblaban sus pesadillas, sin embargo, se mostraban diferentes a ellas. Todos, excepto Fugaku, su padre, se regalaban una gran sonrisa—. Padre… ¿Cómo es posible?

—El Tercero te lo dijo, Itachi. ¿Lo recuerdas? Aquella vez en el parque —dijo Yui.

—La gente no muere si se la recuerda —acotó su tía.

—Y tú nos recuerdas todos los días —finalizó su madre.

Todos sus muertos lo rodearon, incluso su padre. Itachi apenas podía creerlo. Durante años pensó que el Tercero había olvidado decirle que los muertos jamás perdonaban a sus asesinos.

—Perdónenme, perdónenme, perdónenme —farfulló con voz quebrada.

—No, Itachi. —Fugaku habló con la voz grave que tenía en vida y manteniendo el rostro sin expresión—. Nosotros no tenemos nada que perdonarte. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Estamos orgullosos de ti, eres un buen chico.

Y esa noche, rodeado de aquellos a los que amaba, Itachi olvidó por un instante las culpas, sus errores y aciertos, sus sueños rotos, lo que fue y lo que pudo haber sido, solo para recordar cuan humano era. Porque durante mucho tiempo, desde aquella noche en la que no tuvo elección, lo había olvidado, creyendo que la máscara era su verdadero rostro.

Itachi no notó que afuera comenzó a llover con fuerza junto a las gotitas que se deslizaban por su rostro.

.

.

.

.

* * *

—_¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: *apartando el pañuelo* Hay fics que duelen mucho. Y este es uno. Escrito en el día exacto que se cumplieron cinco meses de la muerte de mi padre, me gasté un par de pañuelitos al redactarlo. ¡Joder, extraño a mi viejo!

Itachi es un personaje controvertido; para muchos es un héroe y para otros un monstruo. Yo prefiero darle el beneficio de la duda ya que al ver a mi hermano mayor, sé cuánto son capaces de dar y sacrificar.

* * *

Editαdo el 21 de octubre del 2014, martes. ¡POR JASHIN-SAMA! Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza ganar el primer lugar en el concurso. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que han votado por mí. ¡Casi me da un infarto!

¡Jajohecha pevê!


End file.
